pathfinderenchanterfandomcom-20200215-history
Espers
Espers are powerful outsiders that callers make pacts with in order to borrow their power. Each esper represents it's home plane, and usually dwells at an esper temple on the prime. Espers usually scale to match the power of their caller and thus more powerful callers can summon forth more powerful aspects of them. Below is a list of a few of the known espers. Gigas This esper temple lies in the heart of the site where the city which was named after it was built. The temple itself has a very thin veil to the elemental plane of earth within it, and, would-be callers that wish to make a pact with Gigas spend several days, and sometimes weeks forming the sacred pact, and very few survive the temple long enough to do so. The base statistics for Gigas are as follows: Size: '''Huge; '''Speed: '''40 ft.; '''AC Bonuses: '''Natural equal to Caller's Level; '''DR '''caller's level/-; '''Attacks: '''2 Slams +10 + twice the caller's level (2d8 + caller level); '''Ability Scores: '''Str as thrice caller's level; Dex as caller's level, Con as twice caller's level; Intelligence/Wisdom/Charisma as caller's level; '''Special Qualities: '''Earth Immunity, Produce Materia; '''Rage Power: '''Primal Tilt '''3rd level spell-like abilities: '''Wave of Earth (at will); '''6th level spell-like abilities: '''Armaments of Chasms (at will); '''9th level spell-like abilities: '''Pillar of Earth (at will); '''12th level spell-like abilities: '''Earthquake (at will); '''15th level spell-like abilities: '''Clashing Rocks (at will); '''Earth Immunity (Ex): '''Gigas is immune to any spell that either inflicts earth-based energy, or involves the earth in anyway (Earthquake etc.) '''Produce Materia (Su): '''Gigas, can once per month, produce one of the following materia: '''Earth Materia, Mud Materia, Mountain Materia, Rigid Materia, Hardened Materia Primal Tilt (Ex): '''Giga's rage power is the ability to shatter the material plane in a small area; summoned outsiders within a 20-foot burst on the target square are banished unless they make a fortitude save equal to twice the caller's level. Anyone else who remains here takes 2d10 damage for ever caller level. This damage is earth based. Sahrva Sahrva is the esper of water and flowers; her esper temple lies in the middle of lake isis and the surface is covered in a thin layer of warm water. Her temple is isolated and guarded by mantraps but her power is a great boon. Though some speculate that deep within the sunken bowels of her temple great treasure lies unclaimed. The base statistics for Sahrva are as follows: '''Size: '''Large; '''Speed: '''30 ft.; '''AC Bonuses: '''Natural equal to Caller's Level; '''DR '''caller's level/-; '''Attacks: '''2 Tentacles +10 + twice the caller's level (2d8 + caller level plus grab); '''Ability Scores: '''Str as twice caller's level; Dex as twice caller's level, Con as caller's level; Intelligence/Wisdom/Charisma as caller's level; '''Special Qualities: '''Water Immunity, Genesis Affinity, Produce Materia; '''Rage Power: '''Nature's Distress '''3rd level spell-like abilities: '''Entangle (at will); '''6th level spell-like abilities: '''Armaments of Depths (at will); '''9th level spell-like abilities: '''Summon Treant (at will); '''12th level spell-like abilities: '''Siege of Trees (at will); '''15th level spell-like abilities: '''Nature's Withering Wrath (at will); '''Water Immunity (Ex): '''Sahrva is immune to any spell that inflicts Water-based energy damage. '''Genesis Affinity (Ex): '''Sahrva is healed by genesis damage in the same way as a plant. '''Produce Materia (Su): '''Sahrva, can once per month, produce one of the following materia: '''Goddess Materia, Leaf Materia, Dew Materia, Water Materia, Wet Materia Nature's Distress (Ex) '''Plants seeds within every enemy in contact with the ground in 100 feet. Any creature planted with a seed of disruption has vines begin to pour out of its flesh, making it impossible to make any action without a concentration check(If you do not have a caster level, you must make a fortitude check instead or lose your action). The subject is also unable to move. The only way to remove this is with a heal check(DC 35). Magol'gan This esper temple is at the heart of the ash storm created by nethernimbus and is the home of this great dragon. Magol'gan and he are neutral to each other, but any would-be caller that wishes to make a pact of Magol'gan would first have to face the dragon's wrath. This esper temple is also the location of Nethernimbus' horde so they would not only have their pact, but riches beyond imaginging as well. Zan-Bei One of the four high espers, Zan-bei embodies the power of earth in such a way that he can move castles and cities over great distances with a special teleportation power using the ground as a medium. In combat Zan-Bei is a powerful defensive wall of stone and mud and the strongest defensive esper known to exist. His esper temple is said to lie on the infinite sea of mud beneath the plane of earth itself. The base statistics for Zan-Bei are as follows: '''Size: '''Gargantuan; '''Speed: '''40 ft.; '''AC Bonuses: '''Natural equal to twice Caller's Level; '''DR '''1.5* caller's level/-; '''Attacks: '''2 Slams +20 + twice the caller's level (6d6 + caller level); '''Ability Scores: '''Str as quadruple caller's level; Dex as double caller's level, Con as quadruple caller's level; Intelligence/Wisdom/Charisma as twice caller's level; '''Special Qualities: '''Earthen Dominance, Magic Immunity, Produce Materia; '''Rage Power: '''Altered World '''3rd level spell-like abilities: '''Teleport (at will); '''6th level spell-like abilities: '''Enlarged Pillar of Earth (at will); '''9th level spell-like abilities: '''Greater Teleport (at will); '''12th level spell-like abilities: '''Widened Earthquake (at will); '''15th level spell-like abilities: '''Maximized Vigarthagaia (at will); '''Earth Immunity (Ex): '''Zan-Bei is immune to any spell that either inflicts earth-based energy, or involves the earth in anyway (Earthquake etc.) '''Produce Materia (Su): '''Zan-Bei, can once per month, produce one of the following materia: '''Grand Materia, Golem Materia, Moon Materia, Primal Materia, Adamant Materia 'Earthen Dominance (Ex): '''Zan-Bei is a subprimal earthen power and thus has powerful abilities over earth. All earth-based spells cast near him whether they are his allies or his enemies have their target and other user-chosen factors chosen by him and are all enlarged, empowered, maximized, widened and heightened. '''Altered World (Ex): '''Zan-Bei's ultimate power is the power to dismantle the very earth and rearrange it; allowing him to target up to a 5 mile diameter of earth and stone and relocate it to another location in the world as predetermined by his caller. Organics caught in this area are also transported unless Zan-Bei's caller wills it otherwise. Those that are not chosen to be transported fall into a deep chasm and become buried. A successful reflex save instead causes the targets to be trapped in a ''Maze effect; however this maze effect requires a strength check rather than an intelligence check and is on the material plane rather than the astral.